Crossovered Dimensions
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: When something strange happens in the dimension where everything is gender bended, Neon and her crew find themselves in the dimension with Sonic and his friends, what will happen? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Neon: Yay! This story is about me and my friends and how we met Sonic and his friends! Anyway, let's have my glorious cocky self in another dimension say the disclaimer!**

**Sonic: Neon and Logan hedgehog does not own Sonic and the others, they belong to Sega. She only owns the people ****_she_**** made. ****_Don't steal!_**

**Neon: Read & Review!**

**Crossovered dimensions**

A blue hedgehog ran at super speeds through a dark forest on an evening. The sun was beginning to set, making warm colors spread against the sky like water paint. The grounds made sounds as the red sneaker covered feet ran across it. Shimmering dark emerald eyes kept looking forward while their long skinny legs pumped faster. Tan arms were forced back as the hedgehog went faster than anything on the planet. Suddenly, the ear piece microphone buzzed and a voice came on.

"Hey I think I spot them on the roof! It looks like they have all the emeralds! You need to hurry up, it's almost dark out!" The voice exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got this, they can't get away from me!" The blue furry cockily reassured.

"Yeah but the base is pretty packed with a lot of robots! I don't think their playing with us this time! Imagine what would happen to the world if they over powered us! Oh man!"

"Hey come on, this is Neon the hedgehog your talking to! I'm the fasted thing on Molibus! Hey is the Hurricane ready yet Amila?" Neon asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'll meet you at the top of the base with Kishi and Kesho. Be careful!" Ammola warned.

"Careful is my middle name!" After that the conversation ended and Neon sprinted to the base they were planning to destroy.

Amelia's house~

At Amila's house were she and Neon have a lab in the basement, Amelia ended the conversation and turned off the microphone piece. "If she doesn't listen I swear I'm gonna-!" Ammila sighed as she sat down on a bean bag chair. She closed her blue eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. She can handle herself, she's fifteen now. She's not ten anymore, which is awkward since your like thirteen." Kishi said to the orange fox. Amelia sighed.

"I know. Hey aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?" Amelia asked the sixteen year old red echidna.

Her purple eyes widened. "Ralph better stay away from my emerald, if I get back and it's gone I swear I'm gonna pound him to the ground! That treasure stealing theft!"

"Hey can you please be quiet over there, I'm reading thank you!" An orange echidna, Kishi's twin brother Kesho, shouted. Kishi pouted and crossed her arms.

Neon~

Neon formed into a ball and sprung out, her feet pressing her off the ground, making her jump higher. She landed on the middle section of the base without getting caught.

"Yes, I landed, and no body saw me!"

"Except me...faker." A black hedgehog stepped out of the shadows, her red eyes glaring at the blue hedgehog in front of her.

"Aw geez, what do you want, Shell?!" She yelled.

"It's Shelia, and never call me that again! And you know what I want!" Shelia yelled.

"Dooooo I?" Neon teased.

"I want you killed you moron! So I can have my memory back from Dr.O, and so I can be the fasted thing alive on Molibus without any competition!" The darker form yelled.

"Ohhh, so it's a fight you want huh? Well it's a fight you'll get! Bring it on!"

They both spin dashed at each other.

Amila's house~

In the living room a maroon purple hedgehog with four bangs on his forehead sat on a bean bag chair while watched Neon fight on a big screen TV.

"Geez Neon, take it easy." He spoke.

"Hey it's gonna be alright Logan. Quite worrying." A voice said throughout the room.

"Hey Ralph." Logan greeted.

"Hey, don't get so down alright buddy?" The white bat told him as he sat in another bean bag chair beside Logan.

"I can't help it. I can't stand knowing that she might get hurt. Man I wish I could go with her."

"Why can't you?" Ralph asked his loyal friend.

"Because she would kill me if she found out I was there with her."

The bat snickered. Logan sent him a questioning haze with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Ralph shook his head. "It's obvious she doesn't want you getting hurt either Logan."

The purple hedgehog blushed deeply but looked away to hide it. But the bat already saw it.

"Aw no way! No Way!" The white male furry exclaimed.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?!"

Logan faced him with a red face."What no that is absolutely crazy!"

Ralph smirked."Don't try and deny it! You love her! You want to marry her! You want her to have your kids!"

"Woah woah woah! Hold it! First I don't love her, second I don't want to marry her, third I don't want her to have my kids that's gross man!"

"Oh c'mon, like you don't imagine her without her clothes and you and her in bed!" He grinned.

"Ah! God, mental images, please let it stop!"

Ralph sighed. "Alright I'll stop teasing you, ya baby."

Logan pouted.

"But only if you go help her out."

Logan groaned but stood up. "Fine, but I'm planning my revenge on you," He walked to the doorway and turned back. "It might have something to do with Kishi."

The white bat's face turned pink at the mention of the red echidna. Logan smirked, and with that he headed to the battle scene.

Neon~

Punch. Kick. Spin dash. Kick. The attacks flew in blow after bow, after blow. Neither hedgehogs giving up, continuing on with one goal. Defeating the other.

Neon kicked high in the air aiming for Shelia's chin, but she grabbed it and pulled it towards her forcefully while holding her fist out in front of Neon's face, making her get punched continuously. On the eighth punch Neon grabbed Shelia's fist and wrapped it around her head, making her choke herself. While that was happening she got her leg loosed and uppercut her in the chin. Shelia got her head free and kneed Neon in the stomach, then punched her back. She gasped as she got the wind knocked out of her. Shelia was about to knee her in the face when Neon head budded her, making her fall back. Neon was about to spin dash her when Shelia suddenly cried out.

"Crystal daggers!"

About twenty blasts that looked like knife daggers flew at Neon. She dodged most of them, but then she got hit in her right arm with six.

"Ahh!" She fell on her knees while covering the wound that was pouring blood.

"Ha, got ya now. Crystal daggers!"

But before the blasts hit Neon, they got frozen in a light green aura. She looked up to see a white hedgehog and a dark purple cat. The white one controlling the frozen blasts.

She grinned. "Ice, Heat, what's up?"

"Destruction is up if you don't get those Crystals back in time Neon! Now go, me and Heat can handle Mrs. Grumpy pants over here!" Ice yelled, while making the blasts explode at Shelia.

Neon nodded and ran into the base.

Base~

When she got inside she was immediately greeted with a whole bunch of robots. "Oh juice…"

The robots started shooting at the blue hedgehog, while the ones flying got out lasers. Neon spin dashed at the closed ones to her, then the next, then the next. She came to a group of robots then shouted.

"Neon wind!" A big tornado formed as she zoomed in a circle around the group. When she stopped, all the robots fell and exploded.

She zoomed over to the flying robots in the air, then smirked. She did a homing attack on one then the next until all of the robots were down and out for the count. Then suddenly a giant robot appeared behind her. She ran over to it and made a tornado around the feet, then home attacked the arm. When the arm was about to smash down on hr she made a quick step to the left, making it miss.

"Ha, too slow! Catch me if you can!"

But when she was about to speed off, the robot shot out a gluey substance around her feet. She tried stepping out of it, but only to realize she couldn't move.

"W-what? I can't move!"

The machine charged up the laser it held.

"Hold up now! WAIT!"

The laser dot appeared on her chest where her heart was. The laser glowed bright red as it finished charging. Neon closed her eyes waiting for the impact when suddenly she was pushed to the ground across the floor out of the glue. She opened her eyes to see a purple hedgehog slicing the giant robot through the top to the bottom with a sword that resembled a ninja's.

When the robot exploded the purple hedgehog ran towards her. She immediately knew who it was. "Hey Neon, you okay?"

She grinned then nodded her head. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine Logan, you didn't have to do that, I could've gotten out in time."

Logan smirked. "Really?"

"Hey I could've!"

He laughed and pulled her up off the ground.

"And didn't I tell you to stay at Amelia's house while I go on this mission?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, did ya?"

She sighed and turned, exposing her right arm. He gasped. "Dude!"

She faced him. "What?"

"Your arm!" He pointed at it.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Logan Dakota Riel Hedgehog."

He ripped out a piece of his shirt, exposing his bare tan chest.

She blushed and turned to hide it. "That's not really necessary," She said as he wrapped up her wound, making her blush harder.

"Your welcome Neon Aqua Lana Hedgehog, and besides we don't want that old bat to know that you got injured. Now let's go beat her saggy butt."

She laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Logan," She grabbed his hand tightly, making him blush and smile. The two raced through the base at super sonic speeds.

Center of the base~

The door to a giant room burst open revealing the two hedgehogs. "Ah, it looks like you finally found me my blue foe."

"Nice to see you too _doctor._"

A black seat turned to reveal a fat woman with purple glasses, and long red hair. "Crystal carrier!"

A huge black robot dropped from the ceiling standing 105ft., and having about fifty lasers, eighty guns, and inside a container in the center you could see all seven crystal emeralds.

Neon whistled. "Wow, you've out done yourself !"

"It's Dr. Ometlia you pest!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever floats your comely ark." Neon said while Logan was snickering.

"Crystal carrier, those rodents!" The robot ran towards them while extending it's arms.

Neon yawned and ran to the head were the usual controls were. When she opened the control box, they were no controls.

"W-What?! Where are the cont-!" She didn't get to finish her sentence when she got smashed to the ground by a black figure.

"Ow, what the?"

"Down so soon faker?!" Shelia's voice rang out through the room as she stood on top of the robot's head.

"Argh, you again?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't worry, you take down the robot while I keep her busy." Logan told her. She nodded, stood up, and ran back to the robot.

Logan took out his ninja sword and ran towards Shelia. The machine lasers charged and made small red dot on Neon so it could lock on. She spin dashed around the robot so it couldn't get her locked on.

"You gotta do more than lasers to catch me ya bucket of bolts!"

Then guns started shooting at her while missiles were launching and following her. She ran all the way through the room. She looked back at the missiles that were gaining up on her. When she looked back she was almost at a wall.

"Yaah!" She ran up the wall and did a back flip landing on the head of the robot. She jumped off at the last second when the missiles were near making them explode onto the robot. The lasers were out now, blasting everywhere. She ran around them all without getting hit. She looked at where Logan was fighting. Surprisingly he had the upper hand in the battle, but that's no surprise since he always sparred and trained with Neon. She smiled and ran under the robot for shelter.

"Wow, this guy is really making a laser show in here." She let out a breath of air and looked up. At the bottom of the robot was a small square. She raised an eyebrow and ran up the leg to the square. When she opened it she smiled from ear to ear.

'It's the control box!' She thought giddily and turned on her communicator and microphone head bud.

"Neon, you okay?" Amelia asked worriedly to her best friend.

"Yeah, but I need to know how to disarm a robot."

"I need to see it first," She showed the golden fox the box full of wires.

"Okay, um do you have a sharp object?"

"Take this you pest!" Shelia roared as she threw a knife towards Logan, but he dodged it making it miss and fly all the way over to the robot's leg and burying itself in the metal.

Neon pulled out the knife and smiled.

"I do now," She answered.

"Okay now cut the wires in this order. "Blue, green, light blue, red, black, yellow, dark green."

Neon sweat dropped. "uhhhh…what?"

Amelia smacked her forehead in frustration. "Blue."

Neon cut it. "Got it."

"Green, then light blue."

She cut those.

"Red and black."

Neon laughed, "Just like Shelia."

"Just cut it!" Amelia yelled.

"Okay okay."

Yellow, and then finally dark green."

She cut those. Suddenly the robot started shaking.

"What's going on Neon?" Amelia asked.

"We're about to explode." She gulped.

"LOGAN RUN!" Neon screamed to Logan.

She ran to the farthest wall from the robot, Logan following suit.

"What have you done?!" Dr. Ometlia yelled.

"Wait Neon what about the crystal emeralds?" Logan asked.

"Oh….crud."

The robot explode and everything went white…

**Neon: What will happen to me and my crew next? Find out soon!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Neon: Okay, here is chapteeeerrrr 2! Yay, I'd like to thank that first guest that reviewed! You gave me ideas for what to do because before that I was LOST! And in return, you get a Oreo! *throws random Oreo*Okay, Vector, let's have you do the disclaimer.

Vector: No…

Neon: I'll give you 20 bucks *holds it out*

Vector: Deal! *snatches it away*

Neon: rude…

Vector: Neon and Logan Hedgehog does not own sonic team, only her team…Hey wait these are fake! They have your face on it!

Neon: *smiles evilly* Read & Review!

And also, if you want to know what I look like, go to my profile and you'll see my information on my character!

**Crossedover Dimensions**

Sonic's dimension~

In the Mystic Ruins, five mobians, a blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a red echidna, black hedgehog, and a golden fox, were enjoying their afternoon…well, except the fox…Sonic and Amy were resting on the couch, Knuckles playing with cards with Shadow, and Tails on the computer, staring at it…**_for five hours…_**

_He has been like that for hours now, he really needs a break…_ sonic thought. "Hey Tails, what the heck are you doing? You've been like this for like five hours. You should take a break."

Tails turned away from his computer and looked at his older sibling. "Sonic, I can't stop, if I do then I'll miss something that I was looking for," the kitsune turned back to the computer before he was turned back around by a pink hedgehog.

"You. Are. Taking. A. Break. Now," Amy pulled the fox to his feet and pushed him to the couch, which in result made him fall on it as Sonic was walking over to the computer screen. Knuckles chuckled at Amy's attempt to make Tails rest.

"Hey what's that something you were looking for anyway?" Sonic questioned as he took his seat at the computer that was filled with graphs that were different colors.

"There was this burst of chaos energy a while ago. So I was-"

"Hey Tails?" Sonic interrupted.

"Yes Sonic."

"Do you mean a burst like this?" He scooted the chair back so Tails could see the screen. The kitsune's eyes widened when saw the charts going all the way up to the top of the chart.

"Hey what's that?!" Shadow asked, pointing at a violet void coming from the sky. The group ran outside and stared at it while Tails was jumping around like it was the end of the world. Sonic grabbed a hold on Tails' arm to make him stop bouncing around.

"Tails, what is that?!" Sonic screamed in panic.

"That's the thing I was mentioning earlier!"

"Well what is it? Does it have something to do with Egg-"Suddenly, something hard hit the top of Sonic's head making him and the object fall to the ground face first, in front of each other.

"-man." Sonic groaned and sat up in kneeling position. When his vision cleared, he saw a blue hedgehog in front of him.

"Who…?"The hedgehog groaned and sat up as well. The gender was revealed as a girl.

"Dude, it's a chick." Amy elbowed Knuckles in the gut.

"Oh, are you okay miss? That was quite the fall you had there. Any bruises, any injures?" Amy asked concerned.

"Ow, my head." The female hedgehog sat up and came into eye contact with Sonic. Both same emerald colored irises stared at each other. Slowly they both lifted up their left hand. They both stood up off the ground and lifted up their other hand. They both stuck out their tongue and patted their stomach.

"This is the most awkwardest thing I have ever seen. And creepy." Knuckles said while scratching the back of his head.

"Um…I know it's none of my business, but…who are you miss?" Amy asked.

The two hedgehogs turned towards Amy, not getting out of their epic staring competition. The female blue furry looked away and smiled at Amy. "My name is Neon the Hedgehog."

Tails scanned her with a device that looked like a scanner, but more advanced. The data appeared on the screen, with every fact that was about her.

"That's strange?"

"I know, I am strange. Probably the most strangest person you'd meet in your life." Neon said as she placed her hands behind and put her right leg behind the other.

"That's the same answer I would've said…" Sonic said amazed.

"No not you, this." Tails pointed at the screen. Sonic walked over to him.

"What?"

"You two have the same DNA."

"But isn't that like….impossible?" Knuckles asked. Tails nodded. Then the void grew smaller and out came another object. The object appeared to be a purple hedgehog. It screamed as it fell down to the surface below known as the planet.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Then with a flash, a sword appeared in its hands, and when it touched the ground it broke and the hedgehog fell face first into the muddy ground.

Neon chuckled. "Nice landing Logan."

Logan stood up and gasped at his sword. "Oh man, my sword!"

"Another person?!" Shadow cried out.

Logan walked over to Neon. "Hey, you okay?"

Neon nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But these guys are checking me out so it's fine."

Logan's smile faded, he turned and glared at all the guys. "Logan you okay?"

Logan forced a smile. "Yeah, just peachy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, we were just scanning her with my scanner X." Tails said holding the device up.

"Oh, okay." Logan said.

"Hey! Amelia has that!" Neon cried out.

Then on cue, the void grew smaller, and two more people fell out. One was a golden fox, and the other was a red echidna.

Neon looked up and gasped. "Amelia! Kishi!" She jumped up and hugged the two until the three all landed on the ground.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy all looked in awe at what they just witnessed.

"Hey faker, I thought only you and me could jump that high."

Sonic nodded. "So did I…"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Neon, always showing off…"

Sonic looked at Logan. "You mean she could always do that?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, ever since I can remember."

"Neon, what's the big idea! You are so careless! If I wasn't so confused, I would pummel you to the ground!" Kishi yelled.

Neon laughed. "But we're already on the ground. And you can't since I'm too fast for ya!"

She then zoomed off at super sonic speeds as the sonic team looked at her in awe. Shadow shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey wait a sonic second!" Sonic zoomed after her.

Logan looked over to the steaming Kishi and the confused Amelia. "Hey, how did you guys get caught in the explosion?"

Amelia scratched the back of her head. "I was flying the Z Hurricane over the base ready to pick Neon up, but then the explosion and- wait the plane! Ah my baby! And all that work for nothing!" She became so stressed she started flying with her two fox tails.

Tails' eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that. "Y-your t-tails! You have two of them just like me!"

Knuckles walked over to Kishi and started at her in the eyes. "Who are you?"

Kishi blinked. "What do you mean who am I?

"Who are you?!" Knuckles yelled, flailing his arms around.

"I am the guardian of the Master Emerald for I have-"

"No you aren't 'cuz I am! I protect it!"

"Aw heck no! I am the only echidna left of my race! It's _my_ duty!"

"No you aren't cuz I am still! And how would a puny girl like you be the last one?"

"Oh you wanna go hot head?!" Kishi screamed.

"Bring it girly!"

They both lounged at each other, but was held back by both of their fox friends.

"Hey let me go! I wanna fight!" The red echidnas said at the same time.

"No! We need to figure out what is going on!" Both foxes yelled at the same time also.

The two foxes managed to get the two echidnas away from each other. The two blue streaks were heading to the group. When they stopped, they revealed to be Neon and Sonic.

"Wow that was a good work out! I needed that! And a chili dog…man I'm hungry.." Neon started whimpering.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're _always _hungry!

"It's not my fault! It's puber lee's fault!" Neon shouted with a pouty face.

Sonic walked over to Shadow. "S-she's…just as fast as me.." Sonic said in disbelief.

The void grew smaller and out came the last person as the void closed. The last person was a black hedgehog with red streaks in her quills.

Neon looked up and groaned. "Really?"

The black hedgehog landed on Neon with a punch in the gut. Neon fell back with the air knocked out of her. She managed to it up and stare at the black hedgehog in front of her.

"Really Shelia? Right now, here? Really? I thought we were friends." Neon said with a smirk. She coughed a little.

Shelia scoffed. "And what gave you that idea faker?"Shadow's eyes widened and started staring at her. Shelia saw him and glared at him.

"What's your problem?"

Shadow grunted. "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me for, ya emo or something?!"

Shadow glared at her and growled. "No, I'm just curious is all. What about you? Have anything wrong in your skirt?"

Shelia's eyes intensified their glaring. "No, I just want you to stop ya pervert!"

Shadow snarled. "I am not a pervert you ugly hag!"

"Well at least I look like a person instead the of Neon's haircut disaster!"

"Hey that's mean!"

"Well at least I look better than Sonic's quills!"

"Hey I take offense to that!" The blue blur yelled over to them.

"Are you guys going to insult each other by insulting us?!"

"Yeah!"

"But why this is so stupid!"Neon argued.

"Not until I figure out this guy's problem!" Shelia pointed to Shadow.

"I have no problem!" He yelled back.

"Except that he's anti-social and that he's still moaning over his friend's, Maria, de-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Neon chuckled."Shelia has the same problem with her friend M-"

Shelia punched her before she could finish her sentence. "DON'T YOU EVER BRING MARK INTO THIS!"

"So…you have the same problem?"

Shelia nodded.

"I was saved because he launched me off to Molibus, so I could have his revenge."

"It was to make friends, not have revenge!" Neon shouted. "I told this to you already! Gosh!

Shadow nodded. "Same with Maria and me."

They were both silent after that.

"So can we figure out what's going on now?" Amelia asked as she walked over to Neon, Sonic, and Tails.

Neon smiled. "Of course we can sis."

Tails smiled. "Than follow me." They all walk back to the workshop/house.

* * *

"Wow this is just like the lab back in Molibus huh Amelia?" Neon asked as she and their friends were getting scanned.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah definitely. Well…except the X Hurricane.."

"So…tell us how you all got here." Tail said as he scanned everyone.

"Well…I was on a mission to stop my enemy Doctor Ometlia-"

Sonic started laughing. "Ometlia? That sounds so much like omelet!"

Neon started laughing too. "Yeah tell me about it!"

Amelia and Tails both let out an "Ahem."

Neon nodded. "Right. So when I was entering the base, I ran into this nut job here." Neon said as she moved her head to be gesturing to Shelia to her far left.

"Hey I-!"

"Anyway…when we got out in a fight I was almost down for the count but then Ice and Heat, other friends of mine, showed up and said they would take care of the wacko I preceded into the base, but then I had to face off with a lot of robots, on the last one it had glued my feet to the spot with a trap. Literally. I almost got squashed but then Logan showed up and saved my butt."

Logan blushed but looked away. Amy giggled and Knuckles snickered.

"So when we entered the center base, Doctor Ometlia-"

Sonic and Neon both started giggling a bit. But she continued.

"Was ready for us, with this **_HUGE_** robot! Then wacko came back again. Wait, what did you do with Ice and Heat?!"

Shelia chuckles. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Neon sighed. "If they're dead I am so killing you."

Shelia shrugged.

" So Logan fought against crazy while I tried taking down the robot by using the controls. I contacted Amelia for help an-"

Amelia shook her head. "You are really terrible with wires."

"It's not my fault! You're a genius! I'm not! They're so confusing!" The blue female furry whined.

Amelia shrugged. "Alright, whatever."

"So when I disconnected all the wires in the right code, the robot exploded with the crystal emeralds inside it!"

"Wait, what are crystal emeralds?" Knuckles asked confused.

"They are seven ancient relics of great power that have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a variety of things."

Amelia stared at her in disbelief. "You remember all of that, but you can't remember what order you're supposed to cut wires?"

Neon shrugged. "So when the robot exploded with the crystal emeralds inside it created a-"

"A disaster of crystal control." Amelia finished.

Neon nodded. "Yeah, like that time when we all went to Earth and met Christopher?"

Amelia nodded.

"Wait, you met someone named Chris?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but I always thought she was gay. I have nothing against gay people or homosexuals or heteroflexibles, she was annoying as **_CRAP!_**"

Sonic laughed. "Same here."

"Scans are done."Tails said.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

There was silence from the fox.

"I'm waaaaiiiiiiiting!" Both Sonic and Neon said.

Tails looked up from the scanner. "Sonic, it looks like Neon is you…"

Silence from everyone in the room.

"What about the rest of us?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you and I are the same person, Kishi and Knuckles are the same person-"

"Ha, Knuckles you even annoy yourself!" Sonic laughed. Neon chuckled.

"Shut it blue blurs!" Knuckles shouted. Both shut up instantly.

"Anyway," Tails continued. "Shelia and Shadow are the same person, and Logan and Amy are the same person."

Amelia started. "So I guess when we ha crystal control.."

"You crossovered to our dimension….." Tails finished.

"So….what now?" Neon asked.

Silence from everyone….

* * *

Neon: Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! You know on the Reading Lions or something there was always that cliffhanger guy that could never get down.

You know, I thought he made it down one mountain once….but I might have imagined it…oh well. Man, my neck, my back, my neck and my back!

Hehe, Madea…so crazy. Ok, look out for chapter 3 soon! Read & Review!

Peace!


End file.
